


Desperation

by n0elle



Series: Love like Fire [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Illegitimate Daughter, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Playwizard Magazine, Porn With Plot, Quickies, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, minimal plot, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0elle/pseuds/n0elle
Summary: The Room of Requirement appears to Fred and Andy, just when they really need it...
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love like Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694311
Kudos: 15





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was interested in Andy, she is my original character - the illegitimate daughter of Sirius Black and an unnamed (as of yet) witch (I haven't worked out who would fit in with JK's story yet!) She is, therefore, a pureblood but has grown up keeping this fact as a secret and instead tells others she is a half-blood and that her muggle father died when she was young. As we know, in reality, he went to Azkaban. Her mother kept the pregnancy secret from him as she didn't want to become mixed up into the toxic web that was the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black but in his honour named Her daughter after Sirius's favourite cousin. - I have written a lot more about her that may be appearing soon.  
> -  
> Also - this chapter is a very slightly edited version of a story I wrote a few years ago and posted on my (disused) tumblr.

Fred descended from the 6th year dormitories slowly. He couldn't think straight. Snape wanted a two-foot essay on Polyjuice potion and although he'd tried, he couldn't remember the ingredients or the dangers or the reasons why it was a controlled substance nor could he be bothered to look it up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only to come face to face with Andromeda Black. Andy was a Gryffindor in the year below him. She had hair that was not quite Black and chocolate coloured eyes, above soft pink lips. Fred looked at her with a twinkle in his eye that could only mean one thing...

"How can I help you?", Fred asked her in his husky voice.

"I just wanted - er was just coming to find you...", Andy stuttered, unusually flustered.

"Oh, you wanted me did you?", Fred replied in a mocking tone, one eyebrow raised cockily, to which Andy replied with a look which was part death stare and part lust. The perfect combination if you asked Fred. She turned on her heel and entered the common room, collapsing on a sofa by the fire opposite Hermione with a pointed glance at Fred who followed across the room and sat close behind Hermione attempting nonchalance, yet maintaining eye contact with Andy the whole time. She couldn't help but be distracted. Hermione talking about Ron's inability to do homework was not the most exciting topic.

"Andy? Hello?". Andy and stood up.

"I'm not really feeling quite right, I think I might go see Madam Pomfrey". She took a step towards the portrait hole.

"I'll come with you", replied Hermione looking concerned. Andy was just racking her brains for a way to decline when felt a hand on the small of her back and heard a voice behind her.

"I'll take her, I was going to the library anyway". Andy and Fred scrambled out of the portrait hole and ran, laughing like children.

"Fred!" she exclaimed, "You can't just lie like that! You're making me feel bad..." although this comment was somewhat half-hearted.

"Feel bad? I'd planned to make you feel good..." Fred whispered with a smirk and a devilish twinkle in his eye. He grabbed Andy by the waist and pushed her against the wall. Their mouths met with passion and Andy felt more magic that she felt during a charms class practical.

"I need you" growled Fred, his voice low and husky, but this time it was Andy who slipped away from him.

"Now now Freddie, you don't just get to have me...". She tutted and waggled her finger at him saucily, but just as he lunged for her playfully, hands creeping up her thighs, George came around the corner and Fred stepped away from Andy. 

"What are you two up to?" George Questioned with one eyebrow raised, in the same devilish way as Fred. 

"Hello, Brother dear" Andy stifled a giggle.

"Avoiding the question Freddie? If you're not busy you can help me with this potions essay", George said knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Well - I - err - we um, we can't..." sensing Fred was struggling to either be straight with or lie to his twin, Andy cut in. "George, I'm really sorry but I have to see Madam Pomfrey to get a - you know - special potion..., Freddie said he'd come with me 

"Oh... Well you'd better hurry", replied George, almost speechless, the devilish twinkle gone from his eye as he walked off.

No sooner had George turned the corner, Fred pushed Andy against the wall and put his mouth close to hers, his heartbeat quickened as he whispered "What were you thinking? Now my brother thinks I'm an irresponsible git who's got you pregnant! I'll never hear the end of this".

"Well for all you'd know maybe you did... Tell him false alarm. Or would you rather have gone with him?".

Fred's face softened "I didn't did I? You should've said something Andy I'm so sorry".

She felt bad making him worry but this tender side to him drove her wild. "No, you didn't. But you should see your face"

He kissed her again. Softly this time. "I wouldn't swap this for homework with George, even if we stopped right now." He kissed her on the forehead. "I adore you" he growled, his hand tracing the lace edge of her underwear. 

"Don't worry, we're not stopping right now", Andy replied seductively. He was inside the lace now, tracing the soft skin beneath. Andy took a sharp breath in and with that, both George and Ron walked back around the corner. George gasped and covered Ron's eyes, who instinctively yelled "Gerroff!". Fred and Andy Separated themselves, turning various shades of crimson and scarlet. 

"Run!" commanded Fred and they ran. All the way down the corridor, past the painting leading to the kitchens until they reached the great hall. Andy began to climb the stairs, swinging her hips seductively, her skirt provocatively short. Fred was longing for her body and could already feel himself stiffening a little. The room of requirement was tantalizingly close. As the pair rounded the final corner, Andy could feel the wetness in her underwear. Sexual anticipation was thick in the air. So who should they bump into - almost literally - but Professor Snape.

"Mr. Weasley, ah and Miss Black, what a wonderful surprise", drawled the Professor, his voice dripping with spiteful sarcasm.

"The infirmary," they both said at once. Professor Snape must have been in a good mood for he replied "be quick about it, ten points each from Gryffindor, you do not have time to get there before curfew. If I see you again it will be one hundred do I make myself clear." Fred puffed up his chest, ready to argue but Andromeda put a discreet hand on his back as if to remind him of their plans, so Fred just said: "Yes sir". They began to walk past the entrance of the Room of Requirement, but no sooner had Snape gone, the door sprung open as if it understood their hunger.

Fred couldn't keep his hands off her, even before they hurried into the inviting room.

The room was small and tight, just fitting the double bed wall to wall, no room to spare. The room dimly lit with golden-red light spilling from fairy lights strung around the room. Fred pushed Andy onto the bed and kissed her, beginning to claw at her shirt as the door swung closed behind them. Andy began to slowly undo the buttons of her shirt but stopped when she heard a whine. Looking up she saw Fred gazing at her hungrily, the devilish sparkle ever-present in his eye. He needed this more than she did. She sauntered over slowly, moving her hips rhythmically and began to kiss his neck. She maintained eye contact whilst undoing his belt and the tent in his trousers sprung free. She angled her face up to his again, about to kiss him when he pushed her down onto the bed, lifted up her skirt and pushed her lace thong to the side. 

"I can't wait any longer, I need you right now..." He breathed into her ear. His deep velvety voice and his breath on her neck were enough to send her into overdrive.

He teased his head against her entrance, so close to being inside, but pulled himself away at the last minute. Andy moaned at the loss. "Please?", she whimpered. Fred loved to see her beg. He leaned forward over her and squeezed her nipple. When he pinched a little harder she replied with a sharp intake of breath. "Fred I need you. Inside me. Now." pleaded Andy. 

"Okay then", replied Fred with a smirk. He reached down and slid a single finger inside her.

"Better?", he asked raising a cocky eyebrow.

"That's not what I me-... I wanted yo-... Uh ... More...".

He slid a second in, simultaneously rubbing her with his thumb. His hand had migrated from her nipple to her neck and he was tightening his grip, just a little. The speed of his hand increased and she began to writhe.

Andy's whimpering was such a beautiful sound. Her face too. Watching her orgasm had distracted him, but it was time to give her what she craved. 

"Up." He ordered. She moved onto all fours.

He took his cock into his hand and with his other on her hips, he slowly slid himself into her, filling her up. Andy let out a quiet breathy moan feeling him deep inside and Fred felt waves of pleasure going through him as he watched himself turning Andy into a hot writhing mess. 

She was moaning loudly with every thrust now and it was sending him over the edge. He flipped her over onto her back, grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, thrusting into her even harder.

Andy tried to muster the words "Freddie.. I'm.. gonna.." but it was too late. She was whimpering again. After a few more thrusts, the feeling of her pulsing and contracting around him was all he needed. He pushed into her one last time holding himself inside, groaning as he came. Andy climaxed for the third time and he collapsed down onto the bed next to her, smiling at the gorgeous mess he'd created. He watched her fall asleep quickly, watching her chest rise and fall. She'd been too exhausted to move or cover herself up, her legs still parted and her arms still raised up by her head. 

He kissed her on the forehead and used his wand to extinguish the lights. George's homework would have to wait until the morning. They'd have some explaining to do...

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing more chapters!!! Stay tuned :)


End file.
